Ditto
He is one of Ben's original aliens. He is used by Ken a lot also. He is a Splixson from Hathor. He has a female form. in Dactyl 10 he is blue with black on him and the Omnitrix is on his chest. Appearance Ditto is a small, humanoid alien with the ability to clone himself without limit. Every clone operates independently, regardless of whether or not Ben wants them to, and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. Though the clones are autonomous, they share each other's pain, and the death of one clone will cause the death of the rest (as seen with Dr. Animo's Ditto-enhanced Stinkfly mutants) which negates the usefulness of makin g large numbers of clones. The child-size Ditto is also neitherstronger nor faster than his size and build suggest. Planet The planet Hathor is home to a race called Splixsons who have grown out of Mitosis (that is how they can divide without limit), but they don't fight or start wars at all (that was made clear in Divided We Stand), because of this they are more peaceful than other races and they tend to be farmers or painters because of it. Incredible Ned 10 He looks like his omniverse appearance but his omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Appearances *Vilgax Must Pay *A Bad "Scare" Day Part 1 *Khyber Comes Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He looks like his Omniverse appearance, but his fins are black and his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. He appears in Clown Catastrophe to fight the Circus Freaks. He appears in Truce to be dunked by a boy. He appears in Behind the Mask to go infinite. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He first appears in An Unexpected Upgrade as an accidental transformation. He is the first alien used in the series. He appears in You Are Begging For Trouble, where he plays beach volleyball. In A Day in the Life of A Hero, he appears in Ben's nightmare. Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix According to J2011,Ditto is set to reappear in Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix Omni-World Ditto is one of the main characters in Omni-World. He, along with Eye Guy, are the two main characters who along with the rest of the cast, often get into trouble or just have silly adventures. Noah 10 In Noah 10, Super Force, and Matrix Unleashed, he looks identical to his Ultimate Alien design, except the white borders of his clothes are green. In Super Matrix, he looks like Teen Omniverse Ditto, except his clothes colors are reversed, his arm bulbs are more like the bulbs from OS, he has the Matrix on his chest, and he lacks the belt. Fan Made Ultimate Alien Ditto make his re-appearence in The Peerment. Dan 10: Time Warrior Ditto makes Dan's 11th alien when he was sent back in time to ancient Hathor. Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is Tomas's second new alien. He is the Tomas's choice of teamwork and multi-tasking. * Divided We Stand (debut) *Alone Together *Prisoner #775 is Missing *How Hard do you Rock *Paradox *Body Guard Duty *Inspector #13 *Relative Battles (by Tom) *Sun Down *Inspector #7 (flashback and present) *What We Don't Know *Safe House (by Tom) *Shining Victory *The Great or Good Tommy 12 Ditto was unlocked from Dr. Thesame. Bob 10 *Like Siblings *Lost and Demand Part 1 *Lost and Demand Part 2 John Smith 10 Ditto appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. He is the least used of the original 10, as he's replaced by newer, stronger forms. He is destroyed by Eon, but is restored to the Omnitrix by Azmuth in Map of Infinity (John Smith 10). Appearances *Pier Pressure (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *A Small Problem (John Smith 10) *The Omnitrix *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *John 10,000 (episode) (used by Kevin) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) (destroyed by Eon) Galactic Battle *Deep (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Prisoner (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds *Ninja (John Smith 10) (flashback) *Eon (episode) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Pacifista (episode) (used by Ultimate John) *Ambush (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John) *War Game *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head and by Ultimate John) Phantom Watch *Fifth Battles (first re-appearance) (Drone by Phantom) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Ditto attacks John in the Null Void, looking for escaped prisoners. Appearances *The Goblins *Break Out *Break In Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Ditto appears as one of 12 year old Ben's original aliens. He takes his appearance from Omniverse. He has a semi-long white tail. The bulbs on his arms are blue and he has 3 of them, the bulbs on his chest are also blue now. Appearances: *TBA Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was used by an alternate Ben to get inside Vilgax's ship. Stew 10 Ditto is Stew's favorite alien, and one of his most used. Gallery ditto first ov appearance.png|Ditto in incredible ned 10 Dedrick "ditto" tennyson.jpg|Dederick "Ditto" Tennyson Ditto.gif Ditto.jpg Dittoinomniworld.png|Ditto in Omni-World Ditto Omniverse.png|Omniverse Ditto Unpixeled ditto sm.png|Ditto in Noah 10 Super Matrix DittoPose.png|Ditto in Ken 10:Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net for the base) Ditto, from scratch, by Ahmad.png|Ditto by Ahmad. Do not touch!|link=http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ditto DittoMeme1.png|Ditto Meme by Redo Ditto2.png|Bryce as Xerox in B10UH/BBO Ditto BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Dan 10 Time Warrior Alien Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Aliens that can multiply themselfs Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Bob's aliens Category:Duplicate Alien Category:Duplicate Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Canon Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited